


Ethereal

by Panladd



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, F/M, Historical, Immortality, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Ken is the god of time, he was chasing someone's heart of a mortal and liked to show up as a magician or "witch" in some centuries. One night his magic trick in the great hall didn't steal her heart. Instead Ken fell for an immortal, Hakyeon
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 3





	Ethereal

A lot can happen during a life time. People dying. People falling in love. People sacrificing. People enjoying happiness. People doing anything to survive long. It's the cycle of life and time. Living it the best way you can. Seeing your close ones die and new ones born. The happiness of others and the sadness of the loss ones.

That wasn't the case for Jaehwan. The god of the time. He was happy that his mother didn't die in that temple in the Egypt. They all said that a cursed child would be born but look at it. A god was born to protect the slaves and of course the pharaoh was an idiot to not to search for the child. The mother survived and took care of Jaehwan until he was ready. He was born in very pale skin and that gave away to the slaves the message that a god a listen their prays and send them a savior. 

As Jaehwan grew up his hair got more platinum colored making it harder to hide his hair from the guards. He got called a lot as the son of Iah. But still he was born under the whole moonlight and he looked so much different compared to the other slaves. They protect his all cost so he could bring peace to the slaves and let them free. After all they didn't name him. Only called him the son of Iah. He knew his name was Jaehwan, but was quiet about it.

They noticed how long it took for the son of the Iah to grow up and that made them believe more at the miracle. All the kids Jaehwan played with were now so old that they were needed at the fields but he was still too small to help at all. They grew to notice that the boy could be next to them and in a blink of an eye he would be few meters away in the distance.

They always told him that he would save them from the pharaoh and that he is the gift from the gods. He started to slowly believe them as he grew more and started to gain more powers. To stop the time. To travel through time. To see everything if needed. It scared him little to have all of this but he believed that as the son of Iah, he will save them. After all of taking care of him.

As the time came. The son of the Iah stepped inside of the pharaoh's palace covering his hair. The silence grew as he looked like an outsider to the people who were celebrating his new born child's birth. His steps echoing as he stepped closer to the pharaoh, some guards were about to attack him.

"What are you here for?" Pharaoh asked as he holds his oldest child close to him. The guards help their spears high and pointing at Jaehwan's throat.  
"Let my people free." Jaehwan spoke as finally lift his gaze up at the pharaoh. Some people let out a laugh that lead to the more laughing.

"Silence! I am speaking. Why would I do that?" He asked as his the spears got closer to Jaehwan but he didn't flinch at all. Sure he was little scared but he knows he can get out of it. He raised his hand on top of his head and threw his wig in front of him. The lights of the room made his hair more stand out but the moon's light made it look more powerful. 

"I the son of Iah. Let my people free or your happiness will turn in to sorrow of death." Jaehwan spoke as the pharaoh took a stronger grip of his child's hand to calm himself down. The celebration of the new born turned in to something completely different.

"Prove yourself that you really are the son of the Iah!" He spit those words at him and Jaehwan's poker face kept calm as a small smirk escaped at the corner of his lips. In a blink everything stopped at it's place. Jaehwan started to walk away from the guards. He tried to remember were tge pharaoh was standing 'cause everytime he stopped the time he couldn't see for some reason but after practicing on his memory, he can now do anything. He took the pharaoh's stupid looking hat and placed it on his head. He looked around and saw sone wine on the table. He took it on his own hands and started to pour it on the pharaoh's head.

"You are disgusting." Jaehwan whispered in pharaoh's ears as he slowly started to walk back were the guards were but stopped in the middle of. He turned around to face the king. He blinked and could see everything again. People gasping at his sudden move from the guards and the hat he was wearing.

"HOW DID YOU?! IM NOT-" Jaehwan sushed him and the pharaoh shut his mouth.  
"Let me people go or you and your people will see the god's rage." As he said that he has a full grin on his face smiling like there is no tomorrow. He started to walk off still wearing the hat and no one stopped him. Only stared at him terrified.

The same night all of them were packing their stuff as Jaehwan stared at them running around here and there. He told them they should leave before the sun rises to the nile and walk to were the water comes from. All of them listened to him as he stood at the exit waiting for the last of them to come.

"Aren't you coming?" One of them asks as Jaehwan just stares at the palace he visited. He turns around to look at his childhood friend.  
"No. I'll stay here to make sure that the pharaoh's soldiers won't go after you." He spoke as he went for the hug.  
"Good luck."Jaehwan spoke again and broke the hug. They all started to walk away from there leaving the moon boy there standing. 

"Moon shall protect your journey to the freedom and I shall protect you from the greed." He spoke softly as he turned to look at the palace. He closed his eyes and waited for few seconds. He heard a small sound and he knew. That the pharaoh couldn't leave the people of his alone. He walked to the horses some of them were riding. He took out his knife and started to stab every person in to the chest or legs. He walked away from the scene opening his eyes again still not seeing anything. He travelled few minutes in to the future and inside to the palace. He walked up to the pharaoh's throne were he was sitting right now.

"You didn't listen. This is what you get." Jaehwan spoke as he stabbed the pharaoh and left the knife there. He blinked and saw the pharaoh staring at him. People around him panicked as the pharaoh stared shocked expression on his face while staring at Jaehwan. Quickly he disappeared in to the future leaving people screams and crying behind him.

Jaehwan could easily go to the future and have fun in there but he wanted to go slowly. He wanted to see and learn new things people though and made. He haven't heard of those people in a long time. Sure he lived with them some time but all the close people around him died. His mother died, his childhood friend died and the children have grown to adults. Still it felt weird for him to just be there and see his close ones age and get older and leave him behind. 

He gave up on waiting and went some time in to the future. The place looked so lively. Jaehwan started to wonder around the village. It looked so joyful. Kids playing happily. Jaehwan might look little bit out of place as he was wearing wearing a brown really dirty looking clothing as people around him were wearing clean and bright coloured clothes. He could go back in time and live the time but he didn't want to.

He didn't want to go back to the time were everything was innocent and happy. He wanted to leave it all behind. As Jaehwan continued to walk along the streets, people were whispering and no laughter was heard anymore. 

"It's the God of time, CRONUS!" Someone screamed as there was more whispering. A new nickname to add to the collectin. Everyone stared at him and after few seconds people went to their knees. Jaehwan just stared at them.

"Take him to anax!" One of them spoke and the guards from the streets came rushing to him. The kids playful laughter was long gone. The village might have forgotten about the person who brought life in here. Well he couldn't blame them, he disappeared in to the future leaving them behind.

As he is taken to this 'anax' Jaehwan was just walked between the soldiers. They had more protection than the last soldiers from the past. Time has made wonders to them. He was now standing inside the palace. The palace's structure has changed along the time too. More detailed and carvings. He looked up and saw someone standing up from his throne.

"I am the anax of this town. Tell me are you really the god of time, Cronus. Show me your powers!" The anax spoke as he raised his voice till the end. He looked handsome in Jaehwan eyes but he can't feel anything towards the man. It's a crime. Yes, even when he is a god of time other gods might think him as a bad image and kill him. Even though he might be the strongest of them all. Also how would they even have sex. Jaehwan let's out a heavy sigh and blinks. No noise. Quietness taking over. He walked up the stairs that lead tooo the throne and the man standing there. 

"Maybe I should try to have a lover or a family." He spoke to himself as he pecked the anax's cheek and took the sword out of his hand. Jaehwan started to walk off from the throne to were the guards were standing. At this moment he wished he could see as he stopped time. He wanted to admire the anax's face but still it's a crime to even man like a man. Maybe it will change in to the future. But now going in to the future would be a stupid idea. He would get caught so easily and would be out if the place.

As he continued to walk away from the palace. Maybe the not accepting feelings is because he doesn't want to feel the loss again. He had a wife that gave birth to a child but she didn't live long. And his child, Wonshik got overwhelmed by his god powers that Jaehwan had to lock him up under the ground were he could sleep there the pain away.

He was already outside the village that is now called as a town. He blinked and could see again. The view of the sea was breathtaking. He sat down to stare at it more. Maybe he should try to make a family again. Maybe this time his child wouldn't get god powers or not so overpowered like Wonshik. The image in his head of his own son screaming in pain as the flames flowed around him. 

Jaehwan had to stop his time and bury him under the ground were no one would look for him. He wishes no one would dig and set his son on those flames again. He doesn't want his son to be in pain again. A small tear dropped along his cheeks in to the sea. The sun has settled and Jaehwan was still staring at to the distance from the cliff he was sitting on. 

He just sat there staring in to distance not moving and let some tears drop as he thought of his son. He has no idea how long it has been. He just can't forgive himself that his son ended up like that. 

"Umm sir. I am sorry to bother you but could you please turn to look at my way?" Someone spoke to him softly and he slowly turned around to meet his gaze with a stranger. He looked very different compared to him. The clothes looked really weird and detailed. He was also holding a white square and some tools.

"Perfect! Could you lower your shirt on the collar little so I can paint you perfectly?" The man spoke a huge grin on his face. Jaehwan had no idea what the man was going to do but did what was told and stared at the distance for a long time as his eyes were puffy from the crying. 

"I am wondering how do you stay in the same position all the time, especially in here?" The man asked and Jaehwan didn't answer to his question. He didn't notice that the time went quickly again. That happens when you get lost in your thoughts.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for being my model for my art paintings I have made out of you. Here is some money I got out of the first painting." The man spoke again and for the longest time Jaehwan moved his face from the distance to look at the man again. He didn't look anything like from the first time. He aged. Like all of them do.

"Oh, and also the people didn't believe that my muse really had that colour of hair you have. They didn't believe me at all but atleast they bought my paintings. You should come to my house and get your clothes changed." The man spoke as his voice sounded joyful. Jaehwan got up and started to follow the man still wondering why should he even bother.

"Don't worry, I know that you are a god by not aging at all, but I'll keep it as a secret so people won't bother you that much." He spoke as they were got closer to the village or a town. It looked different and this wasn't the same place. Maybe this is more closer to west. People stared at Jaehwan's platinum blond hair and gasped.

"Wait! Your muse was real?!" One of them spoke but no answer. Jaehwan felt like someone were burning their eyes at Jaehwan but it might be the all people's gazes. As they got closer to the house. It was small but it was along the hill little bit far from the village.

"I'll go and get you some clothes." The man spoke as they walked inside and started to walk to an other room. Jaehwan just standed there looking at the paintings of himself. From different angles and in different clothes that he wasn't even wearing. How many paintings did he do in that timeline?

"You were my favourite one to paint. Your nose looks so charming and that hair is beautiful." The man spoke as he placed the clothes in front of him. Jaehwan took them and in a blink changed his clothes. The man was amazed. He sit down by the chair and hid behid the canvas.

"Let me paint you one last time before I go." He spoke and held his paintbrush on his left hand and started to point. Jaehwan was staring at the man who was painting him as he was wearing a dark red coloured clothes that looked very detailed and his long hair was held in a bun. He should cut his hair shorter. 

"It's finally done! My last master piece! Thank you!" Jaehwan snapped out of his thoughts as the man was cheerfully smiling and something felt warm inside of Jaehwan to see the man happily smiling at him. He saw how old and wrinkled the man looked now. His hair all white. He aged. Jaehwan walked closer to the man and turned to look at the painting. The last painting. 

"It's beautiful." Jaehwan spoke as he saw himself on the canvas. He wasn't even wearing a crown on his head but the man still drew it on top of him. He looked like a pharaoh, anax... a god. The man turned to look at Jaehwan.  
"Those were the first words you ever said to me and I am thankful of it." He spoke as he got up from his seat. Walking slowly to outside the room. Jaehwan wasn't paying attention to the man. Instead he was staring at the painting. It looked marvellous.

Little did Jaehwan know that man was adoring his muse for tge last time behind his door frame. Smiling at how he stared at the painting. He walked away and placed himself on the bed taking his last few breaths. And again Jaehwan was left alone. He looked at the paintings one last time and walked out of the house.

"Hey there! Is my mentor still inside?" Someone asked staring at Jaehwan. She looked little familiar. There is no way. She looks exactly like his wife. Jaehwan froze and didn't know what to do. So he travelled through time in to the future to avoid her again. This was the third time he saw her. Maybe the soul is travelling along the time.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around again. He was at the same place but the house looked abonded. He walked inside to the house and noticed that all of the paintings were gone. Art doesn't last long. He thought to himself as he left out a heavy sigh again. Jaehwan started to walk away far away from the house to clear his thoughts yet again. Still having no idea were he is going.

He saw her wife's face again along the way but he didn't bother to stop to talk to her as she was busy talking to someone. Jaehwan had no idea what to think about it. His wife's soul is now travelling like the other souls but it haunts Jaehwan if she ever finds out that he is still alive. What would her soul think? Getting killed by his own son. It's too much for Jaehwan to handle. He should forget her and not get attached to any humans. They all leave him in the end.

He didn't know how long and how far he has been walking but he was at the road starting at the distance again. He heard horses coming in to his way. Maybe being a god is a curse to see your close ones leave you again and agin when you open your heart again. 

"What a young man is doing here at this weather and in middle of nowhere? Hop on. I am taking you to my home." I heard a man said. And there was a small laughter at the sentence.  
"You really like taking strangers to your home. Dad." A voice spoke but Jaehwan didn't raise his head from the ground.

"Well, he looked really lone so what can I do to myself as I see someone walking alone in here. Here take my hand." The voice spoke again. Jaehwan finally turned to look up at the speaker and his hand. The person sitting on the horse looked familiar. Wasn't he the anax in that one town? Jaehwan took this man's offer and got on the horse as they continued their journey to somewhere.

"My name is Bernard. What's yours?" The man asked who Jaehwan was holding so he wouldn't fall from the horse's back. That question hit him so hard. He didn't have a name to this timeline people used. What should he say. Wait, he should act like he can't speak. It was awkward. This man Jaehwan was holding might be the same soul that anax had. If the soul remembers him it might be quite of trouble for him. After all he didn't give the anax any blessing as a Cronus.

"So you are mute. Great." The man behind them spoke.  
"Son, don't talk like that, he is now part of our family." Bernard spoke as they got closer to the town.   
"Put this hat on, so people won't stare at your hair." Bernard spoke as he handed his hat at Jaehwan and he put it on his head and hiding his head in Bernard's shoulder. 

People didn't stare and it felt nice. Finally no one staring at him. Bernard smelled like the flowers but there was a small mix of lemon. The both scents were familiar in Jaehwan's nose but he didn't question it. He just doesn't want question anything at this moment. It felt nice.

"Oh hey N! Would you mind helping on this? You are already up there on your horse so could you hang this up there?" A stranger said holding a sign on hus hands.  
"Sure, would you put it up and I'll the hold the horse." Bernard spoke turning to look at Jaehwan who slowly turned to look at the man and took the sign and placed it.

"Thanks! Let's have a dinner sometimes it's been a long time since we spend some time together." The man said as he smiled like there is no tomorrow.  
"Yeah, maybe sometime. But good luck on opening your bar, Gustav!" Bernard said smiling back. Jaehwan was again hiding in Bernard's shoulder.

"Dad let's go home I am hungry!" The kid behind both them whined as the horse agrees with thi kid.  
"Okay okay, let's go home. Hopefully my wife has made us some food." He said cheerfully.

"We are home honey!" Bernard said as he opened the door for Jaehwan to enter. Jaehwan still felt like he didn't belong here. He looked around the room and saw a painting on the wall. It was him sitting on a cliff. Jaehwan turned to look at Bernard who was in a shock.

"Oh great! The dinner is almost ready! We will have-" a silence grew in the room. Everyone staring at him and the painting behind of him. Jaehwan turned to look at the Bernard's wife and he felt like he got stabbed in the chest. It was her. No her soul. She can't remember her. She can't forgive him.

"YOU SON OF A BI-"


End file.
